The invention relates to a guitar stand. More particularly, the invention relates to a guitar stand which can be folded easily.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,547 has disclosed a guitar stand which has a main hollow rod, a first hollow leg,a second hollow leg, a first brace, a second brace, a first bracket, and a second bracket. A pivot means fastens the first hollow leg and the second hollow leg on the main hollow rod pivotally. A hollow upper block is disposed on top of the main hollow rod. The pivot means has a lobe, a transverse plate and a longitudinal plate which is disposed on top of the transverse plate. A main hollow rod has a lobe disposed on an upper portion of the main hollow rod. A circular hole and a curved hole are formed on the main hollow rod. A hollow upper block has a lower protrusion inserted in an upper end of the main hollow rod. A first and a second round cushions are disposed adjacent to a first and a second sides of the hollow upper block, respectively. The first round cushion has a first center hole. The second round cushion has a second center hole. A first bolt passes through the first center hole to fasten the first round cushion on the hollow upper block. A second bolt passes through the second center hole to fasten the second round cushion on the hollow upper block. A longitudinal plate is disposed on a top of the transverse plate. The longitudinal plate has an upper hole to match the corresponding circular hole and a lower hole to match the corresponding curved hole. A first fastening member passes through the circular hole and the upper hole and a second fastening member passes through the lower hole and the curved hole to fasten the lobe and the longitudinal plate together. A first and a second joints are disposed on the first and the second hollow legs, respectively. Each of the first and the second joints has a threaded lower portion inserted in a top interior of the corresponding hollow leg, an annular flange abutting the threaded lower portion, and a top recess to receive the transverse plate. A bevel is disposed beneath the top recess. A notch is formed on a top rim of the first hollow leg. A third and a fourth fastening members fasten the first and the second joints on the transverse plate. The first brace is fastened on a lower portion of the first hollow leg. The second brace is fastened on a lower portion of the second hollow leg. A first hook extends from a top end of the first bracket to be inserted in the first brace. A second hook extends from a top end of the second bracket to be inserted in the second brace. However, the hollow leg will be detached from the respective joint if the user extends the hollow leg to the utmost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which can be folded easily.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which can stand stably.
Accordingly, a guitar stand comprises a rear support frame, a first front leg, a second front leg, an adjusting seat, an upper block connected to the rear support frame, the adjusting seat connected to the upper block, the first front leg and the second front leg, a first bracket disposed on the first front leg, and a second bracket disposed on the second front leg. The rear support frame has a main tube connected to the upper block, a first rear leg, a second rear leg, and a joint connected to the main tube, the first rear leg, and the second rear leg. The upper block has a lower connector having a U-shaped lug. The U-shaped lug has a hexagonal threaded hole. The lower connector receives the main tube. The joint has a U-shaped sleeve having a lower slot and a through hole, and an upper post disposed on the U-shaped sleeve for insertion in the main tube. The first rear leg has a first tube and a first upper connector disposed on the first rear leg. The first upper connector has a first upper notch, a first insertion slot, and a round hole communicating with the first insertion slot. The second rear leg has a second tube and a second upper connector disposed on the second rear leg. The second upper connector has a second upper notch, and a circular hole. The second upper connector is inserted in the first insertion slot of the first upper connector. The first upper connector is inserted in the lower slot of the U-shaped sleeve. A first rivet passes through the through hole of the U-shaped sleeve, the round hole of the first upper connector, and the circular hole of the second upper connector. The adjusting seat has a blocking plate, and a positioning plate connected to the blocking plate. The blocking plate has an upper pivot hole and a lower pivot hole. The positioning plate has a lower lug having a pivot aperture. The first front leg has a first pipe and a third upper connector disposed on the first pipe. The third upper connector has a third upper notch, a second insertion slot, and a round aperture communicating with the second insertion slot. The second front leg has a second pipe and a fourth upper connector disposed on the second pipe. The fourth upper connector has a fourth upper notch, and a circular aperture. The blocking plate is inserted in the U-shaped lug. A bolt passes through the hexagonal threaded hole of the U-shaped lug and the upper pivot hole of the blocking plate to fasten the U-shaped lug and the blocking plate together. The fourth upper connector is inserted in the second insertion slot of the third upper connector. The third upper connector is disposed between the blocking plate and the lower lug of the positioning plate. A second rivet passes through the pivot aperture of the positioning plate, the round aperture of the third upper connector, the circular aperture of the fourth upper connector, and the lower pivot hole of the blocking plate.